Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a display device having a touch sensor embedded therein.
Discussion of the Background
A touch sensor may be an input device of a display device through which information may be input by touching a screen with a user's finger or a stylus. Among various detection types of the touch sensor, a capacitive type, in which two electrodes spaced apart from each other detect a position where capacitance is changed by a touch, has been widely used.
In a flexible display device, a display device may be formed thin, and to this end, the touch sensor may be embedded in the display device. An on-cell type touch sensor may not include a substrate therein and detection electrodes of the on-cell type touch sensor may be formed directly on a constituent element of the display device.
External light incident onto the display device may be reflected from an electrode of the display device (e.g., a common electrode of an organic light emitting device) and be mixed with light emitted from a pixel. When the display device is placed outside in the strong sunlight, reflected light thereof may be stronger than light emitted from the pixel, which may deteriorate visibility of a screen.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.